


A Shout Into Infinity

by SkySamuelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, cuteness, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: They are in the middle of a war, but James has every intention to propose the one girl for him. Now, he is very determined to plan it right.





	A Shout Into Infinity

James Potter looked in the mirror and tried to make himself to look ... like a rock - unmovable, unshakable, yet sturdy, dependable. In short, not the sort of man who would bite the dust before bringing his perspective bride to the altar. Or shortly later, for the matter. 

He had tidied up well enough- his hair was gelled up in a resemblance of curly, tempestuous order ( which was the best he could hope) , his robe was spotless and the ring sitting in his hand right now ... was his grandmother's engagement ring, white gold and a small diamond surrounded by smaller moonstones. 

Elegant but simple, and still a precious heirloom. Lily would like it.

He cleared his throat. If he was to persuade her, he had to get it right the first time. He had to be perfect. That meant rehearsing until he felt in his bones that refusal was impossible. 

" Lily, I love you. You shook my world since the moment you entered in it. I want to spend every day of my life giving you everything you deserve, and more"

Sincere, and straight to the point. It would never work. She would go all sensible on him and proclaim they should wait.

" I know we are at war. I know too many of our friends died this year. I know we might fall as well. But Lily, love, you were the one who taught me that a man should take responsibility for the world he lives in and try to make a difference. That our actions today might be a pebble in the sea, but their echo will go on forever, good or bad. And I know the sort of imprint I want to leave. I know exactly what I would regret not doing, if I missed the chance. I want to be your husband. It might sound like a rushed move but I-"

" Yes"

He was so focused on glaring at the pompous, ineffective moron in the mirror that he nearly missed the soft voice interrupting.

Then he realized, and he froze before meeting Lily's shining, beautiful eyes in the mirror. She was smiling ear to ear.

He almost did not dare to believe it. 

"Yes?"

His Lily was never one to be easily persuaded, in anything.  
" Yes .A thousand times yes!"  
And before he realized it, he was across the room, spinning her in his arms, and he felt lighter than he had felt since his parents died, and higher than he had ever been.


End file.
